


Back Alley Bargins

by JuokasKurvas



Series: Pissing Games [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuokasKurvas/pseuds/JuokasKurvas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders gets a bit more than he bargained for during a late night tryst with the broody elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Alley Bargins

Fenris stumbled out of the Hanged Man into the cool night air, trying to steady himself as he headed into the back alley to take care of business before making the trek back to Hightown and his decrepit mansion. Without warning he found himself shoved back against the dirty brick wall, long fingers curling around his hips as a needy tongue thrust past wine stained lips to dance with Fenris’s own. Fenris didn’t need to glance into the pale honey eyes to know who had come to assault him; this dance had become frequent enough between the two of them over the past year.

“Abomination” he sneered, though with none of the old malice he had once felt for the other man. Harsh words and blatant disrespect were still the norm in polite company, but on the nights where they found themselves alone in the other’s company they had found better ways to communicate their shared dysfunctions and depravities. Anders didn’t reply and Fenris didn’t expect him too. There was only one invective in the mage’s arsenal to match Fenris’s insult, and Anders would never use it against him.

Fenris shifted the two of them around so that Anders was the one shoved against the cold wall, nipping brutally at swollen lips before shoving the taller man to his knees on the piss stained floor. He moaned appreciatively as deft hands quickly unlaced his leggings, freeing his already erect member which might have shied away from the cold evening breeze if it hadn’t been so quickly swallowed down a warm and willing throat. Fenris ceased all coherent thought after that, allowing the well-practised tongue swirl round his head, dipping teasingly into his slit before Anders swallowed his cock down whole once more.

There were never soft words between them. Fenris went to the clinic, on the rare occasion Anders dropped by the mansion, but most of the time they found themselves here, after a night of drinking and losing at cards. Well, losing for Anders, Fenris rarely lost a hand unless either Varric or Isabella managed to fix the game. This worked for them. It satisfied Anders need to be used roughly, and Fenris’s need to exert power over those who had oppressed him, even if he’d long since stopped believing that Anders could ever be like the magisters of Tevinter.

Fenris’s thoughts were a jumble of too much wine and intense satisfaction, but creeping up in the back of his mind was the sluggish memory of why he had stepped out of the tavern in the first place, a pressing need that was making release impossible to find. With that urge in the forefront of his mind, Fenris lost track of where he was and what he was doing, and with that ceased his hold on his bladder, allowing himself to spray the wall that had seen a thousand men offer their release before him.

At least, that’s what Fenris thought he was doing, having momentarily lost track of the fact that his dick was still buried in the back of the blond apostate’s throat. Anders, however, had not lost track of their situation, and while it took a moment for him to realise the steady flow trickling down the back his throat was not what he was expecting, he found he was not in the best position to alert Fenris to his predicament. Oh he tried, shoving at the strong, tanned thighs wrapped snuggly around his freckled, flushed face. But Fenris was having none of it, content to finally being taking care of the ache he had ignored most of the evening because the conversation had been too good to leave the table any sooner. That was until he happened to open his eyes for one moment, startled to find golden orbs glaring at him in place of the brick wall he expected to find below him. Shocked he pulled back from Anders, though alarm didn’t make it any easier to stop what he’d been in the middle of, and Anders cried out in a mix of surprise and annoyance when that steady stream of urine pulled out of his mouth and instead splashed between his eyes.

“Fenris what the fuck?” was enough of a wake up to get him to stop pissing on the agitated mage still on his knees before him. Fenris thought about apologising, or even thought he might blame Anders for starting this tryst in the first place, shouldn’t he have known that Fenris might not have been able to wait until after he came to go? But all he could think about was how aroused he still felt, even moreso than before, looking down at Anders with his dishevelled blond hair coming lose around his face, and Fenris’s golden shower trickling down his face. Heat pooled in Fenris’s belly as he thought about the bulk of his expenditure sitting heavily in the apostate’s stomach. So he said the only thing he could.

“Well, I suppose I couldn’t help myself, not with such a perfect opportunity to put a mage in his place.” Anders gawked, unable to even respond to that, and moved to get back up on his feet before Fenris pushed him down again. “I don’t believe you are done mage,” Fenris snarled, pointing down to his still erect member.

“You think after that I’m going to finish this?” Anders asked incredulously, though he no longer attempted to get up off the floor.

“Of course you are, you’re going to finish sucking me off while soaking in my piss, because you started this, and I’m not the only one whose finding this situation unexpectedly arousing,” Fenris smirked as he indicated to the tenting in Anders own trousers. With one final glare Anders got back to work, and it didn’t take him long to bring both Fenris and himself over the edge. Fenris pulled his spent cock out of the now slack mouth as Anders was busy spilling his own release onto the pavement below him. Lacing himself up he turned to head home, not pausing to even glance at the mage behind him. Looking back would ruin the tantalising image, Anders thoroughly used by him in every possibly way, his freckled face a delicious pink, his lips puffy and glistening with Fenris’s spend, his cheeks caked in drying piss. Fenris had discovered a new kink, and he could wait to try it out again.

\- - -

When Fenris finally disappeared around the corner Anders got to his feet. Lacing himself up, he swiped at his face with his coat sleeve, grimacing at the idea of a cold bath in Darktown when he got home. He doubted that this would be a onetime fetish, but as he remembered the taste of that lyrium painted cock he found he didn’t mind so much. Urine was mostly sterile anyhow, he was a healer, he would know. Feeling better fucked than he had in a long time, which was saying a lot considering he was the one giving head in a back alley, he made his way home, unable to keep the smug grin off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I've never really written smut, and I want to write smut, so I decided to try and this is what I came up with. I don't even know.


End file.
